duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge of America/Lake Shore Driving
"The Edge of America" and "Lake Shore Driving" are two songs by Duran Duran from their 1988 album Big Thing. Together, the two songs form a continuous, guitar-driven medley, with the "Lake Shore Driving" part being instrumental. About the songs The lyrics describe the band's fall from the charts and subsequent lower-key music career as a result. "Lake Shore Driving" is notable for having a sudden, interrupted cold end, which according to Nick Rhodes, is when the tape accidentally ran out in the studio. A complete version of the song was never officially released, but a demo of the song with the complete ending was bootlegged. The song in its complete form runs at around 3:36. This version was also played live on the band's Big Live Thing Tour with a lengthy, extended outro as the encore. Ask Katy trivia "Hi Katy, This is a question for John, Nick or Simon… I happened to play Big Thing again the other day, and whilst it’s still a fantastic album, I was wondering: How come Edge of America ended up so short? It’s a gorgeous tune, and every time I hear it I wonder about what a full version could have sounded like. Does a long version even exist? All the very best, and here’s to many more years… Steve" * "The band believe it was a longer song at one stage, but during the recording it mutated in to two pieces of music, the other being "Lake Shore Drive"." "I’ve always wondered why "Lake Shore Driving" has that strange, abrupt ending like something’s missing? Louis" * "Well Louis, it is really quite simple. That is where the tape ran out. Nick" The Krush Brothers LSD Edit "The LSD Edit" is an edited medley of both songs in a single track. Only the first verse and chorus from "The Edge of America" is present and the instrumental fades out at the end. This version of the medley was released as a promotional single for Big Thing, albeit credited to a pseudonym, The Krush Brothers. It later became the B-side to the "Do You Believe in Shame?" single, renamed to "The Krush Brothers LSD Edit". Song versions *"The Edge of America" - 2:36 *"Lake Shore Driving" - 3:05 *"Official Bootleg: The LSD Edit" - 3:31 (credited to The Krush Brothers) (aka "The Krush Brothers LSD Edit") *"The Edge of America" / "Lake Shore Driving" (Demo) - 6:13 (bootleg, Maison Rouge) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Sterling Campbell - drums *Louis César Ewandé - drums (urban jungle) *Marc Chantereau - percussion Lyrics Walk the edge of America Concrete beach to scrape my hand Inside the subway, stinking fear and shame Becomes the violent breath Vigilantes out on dawn patrol But now there's nothing left to hide I'm just a number on the metal fence Which marks the great divide (Sing it) Hey boy Give your dreams a rest If you're tired of searching This is where it ends There's nothing left to lose Nothing to protest Learn to love your anger now Anger here is all you possess Welcome to the edge Below the towers of the citadel Seems someone overlooked the cost Forgotten soldier of paradise Now paradise is lost Recognition never realised Salvation lost among the crowd So tell me here beside the sterile sea Where is your nation now? (We say) Hey boy Give your dreams a rest If you're tired of searching This is where it ends There's nothing left to lose Nothing to protest Learn to love your anger now Anger here is all you possess Welcome to the edge... See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran B-Sides